particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Treaty of the Union of the Jelbic Peoples
The Treaty of the Union of the Jelbic Peoples was the founding treaty of the Union of the Jelbic Peoples. The treaty was drafted by the Kingdom of Vanuku and the Sultanate of Barmenistan in 4275. The treaty allowed for Jelbania and Pontesi to join the Jelbic Union, and named the Protector of the Jelbic Peoples as head of state for ratifying members. Notably, the treaty officially changed the allocation of votes for the election of a Protector, which had previously been unchanged since the first election in 3522. Transcript Jelbijékaiék Krsyjogad (Union of the Jelbic Peoples) ---- 1) ELIGIBILITY * a) Jelbania (Jelbe/Jelbestán), Vanuku (Wrnuke/Wrnukestán), Barmenistan (Brme/Brmestán), and Pontesi (Pnte/Pntestán) are eligible to become RATIFYING MEMBERS. * b) All other nations are eligible to become OBSERVERS. 2) DIPLOMATIC AFFAIRS * a) All RATIFYING MEMBERS recognize the suzerainty of the Protector of the Jelbic Peoples (Jelbijékaiék Mrjkai) and pledge fealty to him, acknowledging him as the head and executive of the Union of the Jelbic Peoples (Jelbijékaiék Krsyjogad). * b) All RATIFYING MEMBERS shall retain the right to conduct business as usual in regard to international affairs except in the following areas, which shall be undertaken by the Union of the Jelbic Peoples on behalf of all RATIFYING MEMBERS: ** i) Recognition of international entities. ** ii) Declaration of and involvement in war / military actions. ** iii) Drafting of economic treaties and agreements. 3) STRUCTURE OF THE UNION OF THE JELBIC PEOPLES * a) The Protector of the Jelbic Peoples shall serve as the executive and chief judiciary of the Union of the Jelbic Peoples as outlined in Article 2 Section A of this treaty. ** i) The Protector of the Jelbic Peoples shall have the right to appoint a cabinet to serve him at his will. ** ii) The Protector of the Jelbic Peoples shall be elected for the length of his life by the RATIFYING MEMBERS who shall receive votes as follows: *** 1) VANUKU: 5 votes. *** 2) JELBANIA: 4 votes. *** 3) BARMENISTAN: 4 votes. *** 4) PONTESI: 3 votes. ** iii) The Protector of the Jelbic Peoples shall serve as the highest justice in the Union of the Jelbic Peoples and his ruling is irreversible. * b) A Kurultai (Hrltaj) shall serve as the legislature of the Union of the Jelbic Peoples. ** i) A Kurultai may be assembled and dismissed by the Protector of the Jelbic Peoples at his leisure. ** ii) The Kurultai may be comprised of delegates from the RATIFYING MEMBERS chosen by the RATIFYING MEMBERS in whatever manner each sees fit. ** iii) Laws passed by the Kurultai and approved by the Protector of the Jelbic Peoples shall be binding in all RATIFYING MEMBERS. 4) VALUES OF THE UNION OF THE JELBIC PEOPLES ** a) The continued existence of the Jelbic Peoples, their language, and their culture is the highest charge of the Union of the Jelbic Peoples. It is the chief purpose of the Protector of the Jelbic Peoples to fulfill this charge. ** b) Furthering the relevance and ultimate supremacy of Jelbic influence on the continent of Majatra is a chief aim of the Union of the Jelbic Peoples. It is the duty of the Protector of the Jelbic Peoples to counter all challenges to that influence. Category:Treaties Category:History of Majatra Category:Union of the Jelbic Peoples Category:Jelbania Category:Barmenistan Category:Vanuku Category:Pontesi